1. Field
The invention relates to sports, particularly to interval fitness exercises.
2. Description of the Related Art
An interval exercise is an exercise including alternating work phases and recovery phases. In athletics, for instance, the work phase may include the person lifting a certain weight ten times. After the work phase, a recovery phase is held before carrying out the next work phase. The purpose of the recovery phase is to recover the muscles or body optimally, so that recovery from the work phase is sufficient but not too excessive, thereby giving the desired training results.
Usually, time based instructions based on the type of sports are provided for the recovery periods. When training muscular endurance, for instance, the recovery period may be 1 to 1.5 minutes. When training strength, a recovery period of 5 minutes may be applied after each work phase.
Time-based control of the recovery periods has several deficiencies. In practise, the recovery time within which an exerciser truly recovers from an exercise in a manner optimal to the training is dependent on several factors, such as physical condition of the person, tiredness of the person or the strain of the preceding training, for instance. These factors are not taken into account in a simple time-based recovery control.